Commonly, microchips having a general rectangular shape are stored in trays. The trays have adjacent recesses to accommodate the microchips. These trays can be stacked on top of each other. This provides nominal protection to the delicate wire leads projecting from the sides of the microchip. Microchip movement within the trays is relatively unrestricted. This may cause inadvertent damage to the leads. Further, detection of placement and location of the microchips within the tray is not possible.